User talk:Zomplant Jelo
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Ari the Unprecedented (Talk) 12:42, February 26, 2011 |} |} Stealing Plants Deleted the images and gave him a warning. If it happens again, tell me. Ari the Unprecedented 19:59, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Ahem... You know, you're pretty funny. You tell Ari the Unprecendeted that you are mad because people are editing others' profiles, and then you go and post on Felix Arnold's user that he is a photo stealer. On his profile. I'm going to block you for three years one week three days so you get the message. Sorry, but I'm just part of the wiki...[Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 01:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) (untitled) I like the Zomplant. Puffle339 18:02, April 1, 2011 (UTC) it's OK Yeah. :) [Meow Meow Meow-[ [Shadythecat ]]] 18:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Deleting blag posts Click the title of the blog post. Then, near the green box that says Edit, there will be a dropdown menu. Click it, and select Delete. Do You? Do you use Zen Garden Editor to make a Zen Garden Full of Sunflower? From Cofee BAM! Please forgive me! Huh? You make the plants vs zombies character creator wiki? From Cofee BAM! My Reply My plant is Called Cofeno Bean. I have made a page about it in your wiki. I made it using paint only! From Cofee BAM! PvZ sprites Please tell me where did you got those PvZ sprites? GatlingPeaz 15:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you For told me how to get those sprites. GatlingPeaz 17:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) He stole your Pea Bomb You must know that the guy who made this page has stole your Pea Bomb and my Durian-pult. GatlingPeaz 04:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Look what I did on your Wikia Right here GatlingPeaz 16:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Click here here สิรธิษณ์ ศักดิ์พิบูลย์จิตต์ 12:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I Need Pictures i would like to know if you know how to get pictures from PVZ (and tell me how to get pictures from PVZ) and if you could post a picture of a conveyor-belt for me to use in a picture. PBoy2 (lets have a chat) 21:41, May 30, 2011 (UTC) About Acount "the Zombies" Everyone know he/she who use the account is not a real zombie, he/she just fooling around and speak like The Zombies. Maybe he/she didn't want his/her identity known. And maybe people who have Account Dr.Zomboss do this thing too... Cofee BAM!-Power of the Plants 04:37, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Zombieman1350 controls the The Zombies account and I control the Dr. Zomboss account. We "talked" about it and said that I was going to create the Zomboss account. --[[User:Randomguy3000|'R'G''']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|3000''']] 04:54, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Jelo, this is Randomguy3000. If you saw this, then you'd understand. Please don't attack Dr. Zomboss next time. Cheers! Dr. Edgar George 08:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello Peashooter9 17:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC)